The Joy Ride
The Joy Ride is a short story which was first published in Popular Flying in February 1933 and then in The Modern Boy issue 285, 22th July 1933 where it was given the title Biggles' Joy-Ride!. The story was subsequently collected as the second short story of the third Biggles book Biggles of the Camel Squadron, published in March 1934. In the book, this story is preceded by The Professor and followed by The Bridge Party. Synopsis Feeling bored, Biggles decides to go for a joy ride on a German Albatros fighter which Algy had captured. The flight proves more exciting than he had bargained for. Plot (may contain spoilers - click on expand to read) Biggles is bored so he decides to take a joyride in an Albatros, a German aircraft which Algy had captured the day before. Taking off, Biggles has to evade ground fire from British troops and anti-aircraft guns. Suddenly it does not look like fun any more. Worse, Biggles spots an R.E.8 doing artillery spotting. In the distance, a flight of German Albatros fighters is closing in but the R.E.8 has not spotted it yet! What can Biggles do? He dives towards the R.E.8. The gunner spots him and opens fire and the British aircraft then turns for home. Soon, a German Albatros closes in beside Biggles. The pilot gesticulates wildly. The best thing to do now is to stay in formation with the other Albatros. But more trouble comes when Biggles spots another R.E.8, and again it does not seem to notice its impending doom. Biggles points his aircraft down at it and fires across its nose, sending the R.E.8 scurrying away. Again the Albatros leader comes close to him and gesticulates. He must be obviously annoyed that some fool had ruined the formation's attack twice by charging and firing prematurely. Biggles realises his predicament. He could not fire his guns. The idea of fighting under false colours would be dishonourable, even illegal. And how is he to get home? Already a bright yellow Albatros is coming close to him. The pilot has his goggles raised as if trying to get a closer look and identify the pilot. The Albatros formation turns for home and Biggles takes the opportunity to hang back. But the yellow Albatros also hangs back and moves to stay between him and the British lines. The yellow Albatros seems to match his every move and Biggles knows he is trapped. Biggles; problem is solved in an unexpected manner. A strong force of S.E.5 fighters dive at them. So engrossed had Biggles and the yellow Albatros been with each other, they had failed to look around. The yellow Albatros is shot down in flames. after evading the S.E.5s for a while, Biggles seeks an S.E.5 on his tail. It's Wilks. Biggles raises his arms up in a gesture of surrender. Wilks points downwards. Biggles makes a forced landing. Wilks lands to take him prisoner and has a big surprise! Characters *Biggles *Algy Lacey *Captain Mahoney *A. R. Wilkinson Aircraft *Albatros *D.H.9 *R.E.8 *S.E.5 Places Visited *266 Squadron, Maranique Editorial Changes Research Notes *This is one of very few 266 Sqn era stories where the Sopwith Camel is not even mentioned. References to the past Incongruities Chronology Publication History *''Popular Flying'', Feb, 1933 *''The Modern Boy'', Issue 285, 22nd Jul 1933 (as Biggles' Joy-Ride) *''Biggles of the Camel Squadron'', John Hamilton, 1934 and reprints *''Biggles Goes to War'', Boys' Friend Library, 1938 *''Biggles of the Camel Squadron'', Thames, 1954 and reprints *''Biggles of the Camel Squadron'', Dean and Son, 1960s and reprints *''Biggles of the Fighter Squadron'', Red Fox, 1992 and reprints *''Biggles of the Camel Squadron'', Norman Wright, 2011 References Category:Short stories Category:Biggles short stories Category:World War One era short stories